


Perfection is a Full Body Rub

by Fides



Category: Tremors: The Series
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, mmom, mmom 2009, mmom 2009: day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very important question is answered!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection is a Full Body Rub

El Blanco stretched out to his full length, enjoying the feel off the sand as it stroked and cocooned his body. The pulses of the earth washed over him, tiny vibrations in the loose earth that played against the sensitive feelers on his body. The human had never seemed to consider why they chose the valley. It wasn't chance or the plentiful supply of food - although the humans weren't bad if a bit over-processed - nor was it some instinctual urge to return to the spawning grounds - although that was closer. The valley was a pleasure to burrow through. Literally.


End file.
